Flower and vegetable gardens are frequently seen items in any yard from the smallest cottage to the largest mansion. As many of these gardens are arranged on multi-level arrangements, steps are commonly incorporated to make stepping from one level to another a safe activity. These steps are frequently made of large stones, bricks, pavers, large timbers, or even concrete. As such, their placement is typically permanent.
This makes seasonal changes to the garden difficult as walkways, paths, and other walking areas must always remain aligned with the steps. While some items such as large stones and timbers can be pressed into service as steps, they are heavy and difficult to move and yet still are prone to rocking back and forth in an unsteady manner which places one's safety at risk. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which garden steps can be easily installed and frequently moved in a manner which addresses the above-mentioned problems. The development of the landscaping structure fulfills this need.